evefandomcom-20200223-history
Jove Empire
The most mysterious and elusive of all the peoples of New Eden, the Jove number only a fraction of any of their neighbors, but their technological superiority makes them powerful beyond all proportion. Government The highest known governmental body is the Jovian Directorate within the Jove Empire, though this has never been confirmed or denied by the Jove. The structure and purpose of the Jovian Directorate remains uncertain. Military The Jove Navy is a powerful group, but remains small due to the Jovian Disease. They rely on information and their advanced weaponry to destroy their opponents. Appearance Although definitely human, the Jovians often seem to the other races as though they are not, the reason being that they embraced genetic engineering as the way to solve any and all the problems which plague the human race. Over the thousands of years since, the Jovians have experimented with every kind of genetic modification their technology allowed. As their powers grew, they began to believe they were capable of anything, and this led them into increasingly more bizarre mutations of their bodies and minds, a policy rigorously backed up by strict governmental control. Jovians have a very strange appearance. They are mainly between four and six feet tall, and their skin is a grayish yellow, their veins clearly visible. They have also lost all hair on their bodies, their features are very softened, and their pupils are much larger than those of most humans, to the point that their sclerae are nearly impossible to see. Female Jove have pupils that are a little smaller, making their sclerae visible, if barely. The Drifters have many implants all over their bodies, their sclerae are black and their pupils a brownish yellow. Culture The Jovians crave knowledge, any knowledge at all. Their superior technology has enabled them to infiltrate the other races with bugging devices and sensors, giving them unrivaled access to information, which they use to maintain their strong position among the races. The Jovians sell a lot of their advanced technology equipment to the other races and it is this, more than anything else, which keeps the others at bay.The Jovian language is a very strange tongue. Speech consists entirely of vowels and fluctuates rapidly in frequency. Jovian society is mysterious and difficult to comprehend. For this and other reasons it remains very much closed to the other races, and few foreigners reside within the Jove Empire. Jovian Disease Years of genetic engineering formed the Jovian Disease, a deadly disease that only afflicts the Jove, which has caused millions of Jove to die as a result of interfering with their basic instincts, curbing their aggression and sexual instincts and cultivating strange new ones from the Shrouded Days. The Jove tried to fix the problem, only to discover their DNA was destroyed beyond repair. The Jove tried many things to fight against the disease, but found that their advanced technology was ineffective against it. Finally, they created the three Jovian Motherships and placed the majority of their population into cryo-stasis, leaving their home territories in the process. Anyone who showed symptoms of the disease was left behind to perish. However, the relocation failed. The Jovian Disease continued to afflict the Jove. Despite this, the Jove escaped the chaos that followed the closure of EVE remarkably well. Within the space of only a few centuries they had recovered, and were once again running an advanced society. They settled in a number of systems and founded an empire lasting for nine millennia. Despite the new founding, they have not recovered the splendor of their First Empire as the disease within them keeps them from reproducing, thus preventing them from increasing their numbers sufficiently for their current empire to flourish. As expected, one of Jove primary goals is to find a cure to the Jovian Disease. Bloodlines The Jove have different branches that exist but are not the result of variations in geographical or climatic differences, instead that of genetic engineering through the centuries. Today there are two known Jovian bloodlines the Modifiers and the Statics. Modifiers The Modifiers are the enthusiasts among the Jove. They are curious and constantly willing to try or experience something new and fresh. Modifiers have a lower life expectancy than that of other Jove and are more susceptible to the Jovian Disease. It seems that by constantly living on the edge makes them susceptible to the disease much faster. Statics Statics are generally introvert and prefer status quo, socially and biologically. The Statics regard themselves as observers that should interfere as little as possible with the rest of New Eden. They believe they are as genetically evolved as they can be and generally frown upon large-scale genetic engineering programs. History Much about the Jove remains uncertain, but they have been determined to be one of the oldest races in New Eden. First Jovian Empire The First Jovian Empire dates as far back as to the collapse of the EVE Gate. Even though the collapse of the EVE Gate had a negative effect on the Jovian society, the effect was only minor and the Jove quickly recovered back to a state of being an advanced society within a few centuries. This marked the birth of the First Jovian Empire which would last for nine millennia. The eventual downfall of this empire was brought about by the Jovian Elders, though the exact details are shrouded in mystery, though few speculate that the likely contributor to the downfall of the First Jovian Empire could be the Jovian Disease which is said to have appeared as a result of the "Shrouded Days". The Jovian Elders maintained a strict governmental control over genetic alterations, however they eventually lost control for a few generations. Second Jovian Empire The Jovians were reunited by Miko Bour and the Second Jovian Empire was formed under his leadership, lasting approximately 2500 years. In a desperate attempt to finally rid themselves of the Jovian Disease after failing to find a cure, the Jovians decided to abandon their home worlds in Curse, in three massive motherships, and settled the regions of J7HZ-F and A821-A, where the third Empire resides to this day. Third Jovian Empire Since the Shrouded Days, they have been trying to put the pieces together again, but their DNA-structure has in many ways been damaged beyond repair. The current of the Jovian Empires has prevailed for just over 500 years. Despite the reallocation of home worlds the Jovian Disease is still prevalent among the Jovian society continuing their steady decline. Since introducing capsuleer technology to the Ishukone Corporation, defeating the Amarr Empire at the Battle of Vak'Atioth, participating in the establishing of CONCORD and wiping out the original Sansha's Nation alongside the other four Empires, the Jove have become more reclusive on the interplanetary political scene with very little public communication with the other empires. With a few exceptions, like Veniel and the Society of Conscious Thought, The Jove have kept little contact with the other empires since the capsuleer technology was released to the public in YC 105. In YC 116, a massive supernova known as Caroline's Star disabled the entire Jovian gate network, and it has remained disabled ever since. The current status of the Jove in their territory, whether they're still alive or not, remains unknown. It is known that a short time before the supernova occurred, the Jove had successfully developed the technology to open their own wormholes without Jumpgates, eliminating the need for them. The latest contact with the Jove was in YC 118, when the Directorate transferred the ownership of Genolution, Impro, and X-Sense to the Society of Conscious Thought. According To Veniel, the Jove intend to leave their current home once more. Category:Races & Organizations of EVE Category:Races Category:Jove Category:NPCs